


The wonders of facetime

by Suchtrashcan94



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Porn Without Plot, cheesy ending, self fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchtrashcan94/pseuds/Suchtrashcan94
Summary: Not much to say, Wonsik and Jaehwan has phone sex while Wonsik's away in Australia.





	The wonders of facetime

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to write fluff but all I have in me is smut. Sorry, not sorry.

Location: Some random hotel in Sidney, Australia.

"Wonsikieeee" Was the the first thing he heard after the dial tone stopped and Jaehwan's face greeted him through his phone screen. 

Jaehwan's face was flushed red and his hair was softly splayed out onto the pillow he was lying on. Wonsik let out a low amused laugh at understanding what was happening.

"Jaehwan are you doing what I think your doing?" Wonsik asked in a deep voice.

"Mm I might be" the older coyly answered letting a soft moan escape his lips.

Wonsik could barely hear the consistent humming in the background but it was just familiar enough of a sound to know what it was.

"You even got your toys out, do you miss me that much baby?" 

Wonsik could feel the arousal coursing through his veins, his loose shorts already forming a tent. 

"I miss you baby~" Jaehwan whined his body shaking in need. 

"It's been one day and you're this needy, fuck baby, let me see!" Wonsik growled at his phone, his free hand palming at his erection.

Jaehwan switched to the front camera so Wonsik could see how wanton his body was. 

The screen on Wonsik's phone now showed a hand reaching over toned abs to slowly stroke Jaehwan's hardened length.  
His thick thighs spread far apart to reveal the source of the humming sound.

There between Jaehwan's legs could he see the end of a pink vibrator that was currently pleasuring the olders hole.

"Fuck Jaehwanie, you're so beautiful, so hot for me" Wonsik moaned lowly, letting his thumb run over the head of his penis. 

"Baby, I wanna see your cock baby, please" Jaehwan begged as he touched himself desperately. 

Wonsik, always a slave to the singers voice, was quick to rid himself of his shorts and underwear, and switching the cameras so his lover could have a full veiw of his arousal.

Wonsik's erection, stod hard and proud in front of the camera, the tip leaking with precum. He pushed his t-shirt up to give Jaehwan a better veiw as he started stroking himself accompanied by low breathy huffs.

"Oh baby, you're so big, I wish you were here so you could fill me up"  
There was a rustle from the other side of the camera and suddenly Wonsik had a full veiw of his lovers body. Jaehwan must've placed the camera on a chair facing his bed. 

"I want you to see all of me baby, everything your missing out on" Jaehwan said as his fingers replaced the vibrator, stretching himself wide for the younger man to moan at.

Wet obscene sounds mixed with desperate moans filtered through Wonsik's phone speaker as Jaehwan fingered himself. 

"Your so good, so fucking sexy, how many fingers can you take for me baby?" Wonsik asked as he quickened his strokes, grasping his cock a little harder. 

Jaehwan moaned as his hole clenched around the two fingers that was working him open. The hand stroking his cock letting go to reach for the bottle of lube standing on the nightstand. 

Jaehwan poured the lube directly on to his his body so he could slide a third finger into himself. 

"I miss your cock Wonsikie" Jaehwan cried as he reached deep within himself hitting that special spot.

Wonsik could tell by the increase of moans and cries that the older man was getting close to his climax. 

"You gonna come for me baby? You gonna come all over yourself?" Wonsik's low voice coaxed Jaehwan towards cumming.

"That's right baby, imagine I'm right there over you, plunging in to that hot, wet hole, kissing and biting your neck, holding you down so hard you'll get bruises." 

Jaehwan moaned so loud at the younger's words he was sure the neighbors could hear him. He was hitting his g-spott repeatedly and letting his other hand stroke in time with his thrusts.   
As his thumb stroked over the head of his cock, just as he hit his spot he came with a loud cry, his whole body trembling as cum coverd his stomach.

Watching his lover climax had Wonsik desperate to reach his own, his eyes focused on the screen, watching as fingers slipped out of Jaehwan's gaping hole. 

Wonsik could feel the familiar tingle at the bottom of his stomach as he stroked his cock with determination and a want. With his precum having made the slide that much easier and wetter, it didn't take long for him to cum, releasing a low moan along with Jaehwan's name. 

By the time Wonsik opened his eyes again, Jaehwan's face was the only thing showing on his phone screen.

"Did you cum baby?" Jaehwan innocently asked laughing softly.

"Yeah... fuck yeah." Wonsik answered trying to catch his breath. 

"Baby, I don't wanna sleep without you. Can you leave the phone on the nightstand so I can see you?" Jaehwan begged as he got under the covers already having cleaned himself of his climax. 

"Of course baby, you do the same now and then sing me a song, and I'll fall right asleep so you can hear my snores" Wonsik answered back in an amused tone. 

There came a snort and a laugh from the other end as Jaehwan placed his phone on his nightstand and softly began singing an english song Wonsik wasn't sure he had heard before, but he knew he loved when he heard it coming from his lovers mouth. 

"Make everything so simple in this crazy world, and I'm trying to find the words to say. You make everything alright just by being around, boy. Mmm, you make me wanna sing~"

**Author's Note:**

> The song is called Mmm... by Laura Izibor. It fucking beautiful and you should all listen to it.


End file.
